WolfStar: Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, Hogwarts Years
by PatronusShadow
Summary: Follow the Marauders through their teen years as they discover who they are and what they are. Plotless smut, can be graphic, don't say I didn't warn you!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is the first fan fiction I have EVER written! So go easy on me! Seems so weird putting all my dirty fantasies into writing... ever stranger writing the names of characters we all know and love doing disgusting things to each other! heheh oh what a wonderful world fan fiction is. Right so here goes...

Oh and please leave reviews, give me some ideas on how the story can progress I have written it really broadly so we have a blank canvas to make a cum splattered masterpiece on.

Chapter 1

Remus picked up his books slowly. He was distracted. That wasn't entirely unusual for him of late. He realized that he was spending more and more time being distracted and less time concentrating on his classes. The reason for this was slightly disconcerting and Remus grimaced slightly as he felt the blood rushing to his nether regions. What the hell was wrong with him...?

He tore his eyes away from the boy who was sitting in front of him with semi long black hair and rugged good looks. Sirius Black had no idea he was being watched so closely by one of his best friends, nor did he realize the impact he was having on him, he was to busy laughing with James Potter and talking loudly about the Ravenclaw girl opposite them and the improvements they could make to the length of her skirt.

"Are you okay Moony?" Came a little voice from beside Remus and he jumped. He then blushed furiously at Peter who was looking at him quizzically.

"I was just day dreaming" Remus said quickly and blushed even harder as James and Sirius turned around.

"Whats up with you lately Remus?" James asked leaning back over the chair.

"Yea its not even_ that_ time of the month" Sirius said his eyes gleaming mischievously,

Remus became instantly tongue tied and blushed an even darker shade of red,

"We keep track of that sort of thing you know" Sirius said winking.

"Oh" James pipped up,

"I think Moony might have a crush on that Ravenclaw girl over there?"

"Well it would explain the furious blushing" Sirius said, but his eyes didn't match the words he spoke and now he was looking at Remus strangely also.

Remus cringed, he managed to stutter,

"Yea I think I must fancy her" before he dissolved into embarrassment. What if Sirius was suspected Remus was actually looking at _him_? Even Remus couldn't explain why he was feeling this way.

It seemed to have started with the first Quidditch game of the year, Gryffindor had absolutely flogged Hufflepuff. Sirius had knocked Hufflepuff's seeker clean off his broom 30 minutes into the game and then taken out the keeper an hour into the game and James had flown around showing off like a massive jerk while Gryffindor scored goal after goal into the unprotected hoops. The team had been ecstatic and everyone had gone down into the changing rooms covered in mud and in a glorious mood. Sirius had taken no time in stripping his clothes off and diving under the nearest shower, everything on show and utterly unashamed. Remus had stood beside Peter shifting nervously on his feet as James recounted moment by moment of the game to Peter who looked like he was going to piss himself in excitement, and was far to busy hanging off James's every word to notice Remus gazing and the wet and toned naked body of Sirius as he stood under the steaming fountain of water. There were girls on the Gryffindor team and Siruis was eyeing them off as he stood relaxing, the water bouncing off his gleaming shoulder muscles. Remus shocked even himself as he grew hard watching Sirius and he stood rooted to the spot until his bulging erection couldn't be hidden under his robes for any longer and he ducked off into the nearest cubicle. Remus felt utter disgust at himself as he pulled his cock out and gave a few tugs, his head resting on the door of the cubicle and a groan escaping his lips. Thankfully the changing rooms were so noisy no one heard Remus and he pulled himself off until he came, and stood shaking and revolted at what he had done. He was listening to Sirius singing some victory song and he closed his eyes thinking of that gleaming naked body. So that was when it had all started but that had been two weeks ago and Remus found himself spending more and more time trying to conceal hard ons and avoiding letting Sirius come to close to him incase he should explode on the spot.

"Remus!" James was gazing at Remus and Remus snapped back out of the memory of the changing rooms and stared back at James.

"I was just telling Peter tonight we are going to try and levitate ourselves into the girls dormitories, since we cant walk up the stairs without them turning into a slide"

"Okay great" Remus muttered and gathered the last of his books quickly and turned to hurry off.

Sirius and James exchanged a dark look with each other and Sirius stood up to make after Remus. Since when did Remus agree to something like sneaking into the girls dorms?

Sirius found Remus in the nearly empty lavatory on the second floor. He was staring aimlessly into the mirror and had his hands running under the water.

Remus jumped in shock when Sirius appeared in the mirror behind him.

"Remus your spilling water on the floor" Sirius said and pointed at the puddle growing under Remus's feet.

"Oh right" Remus said sheepishly and blushed red again as he pulled his hands out from under the water and hurriedly turned off the taps.

"Whats going on with you?" Sirius asked and went to grab for Remus arm because he looked like he was about to walk off again,

Remus twitched and pulled his arm out of Sirius's reach and turned his back on Sirius.

"Nothing Sirius just bugger off can you"

Remus felt flushed and had an erection growing under his school robes. Why did he have to have dirty thoughts all the bloody time?

Sirius took offense at Remus turning his back on him and waited until the only other student had left the bathroom before he went to grab Remus again.

Remus was ready though and had noticed that they were now alone in the bathroom and made to take off towards the door. Sirius lunged,

"Bloody talk to me will you!" He said and caught the sleeve of Remus's robes, Remus tried to wrench away, slipped on the puddle of water and stumbled. Sirius went to steady him but caught his foot in Remus shabby second hand robes and fell forwards knocking Remus's bag and books out of his arms and knocking heavily into Remus. They both tumbled into the puddle, Sirius landing heavily onto Remus and knocking the breath out of him.

"Gerroff" Remus gasped and tried his hardest to squirm out from under the larger and stronger boy. Remus was panting and his cock was positively having a field day bulging in his trousers and begging to escape.

"No" Sirius said and he pinned Remus down with his arm.

"Not until you tell me what the hell is going on with you"

Sirius raised his wand and locked the bathroom door.

Remus still trying to squirm away from under Sirius but Sirius leant heavier onto him pinning him down harder.

Remus froze, Sirius must surely be able to feel his erection pushing through his trousers and onto Sirius's leg. Remus wanted to sink into the ground and die. He stared blankly up at Sirius defeated and unable to escape.

"Well?" Sirius said and for a moment both boys stared at each other and then Sirius shifted slightly and looked over at Remus's fallen bag, Remus's wand was clearly visible laying out of reach and certainly not in his pocket.

"Err" Sirius said with a curious wide eyed look and Remus blushed harder and with a last attempt tried to free himself, all he managed to do was press his cock harder into Sirius leg and he gave a horrible whimper and said,

"Let me up"

"No" Sirius said and he leant forwards so he was only inches away from Remus's face, he had slightly wet hair and it dripped onto Remus's forehead. Then to Remus shock, horror, disgust and excitement he felt something stirring in Sirius pants. Sirius had the strangest gaze on his face, almost comical, he also looked disgusted at himself. Remus shivered, he was after all laying on the floor in a puddle of water.

Sirius seemed to come out of the trance he found himself in and said,

"Why didn't you say something?"

"As if I would" Remus positively howled up at Sirius and again tried to escape once more.

"Stop moving" Sirius growled although he found Remus moving beneath him trying to escape was causing him to get harder.

Remus gasped in shock as Sirius suddenly threw himself forwards and found his mouth pressed against Sirius's. Remus groaned as Sirius pressed his mouth firmer against Remus's.

What was even going on?

Sirius didn't bother to stop and think about what he was doing, if he had he probably would have stopped. What was it about feeling Remus's hard on against his leg that turned him on so much? He didn't care to answer himself. All he knew was he also had a hard on and the bathroom door was locked and he needed something done to relieve himself.

Sirius pulled Remus up to a sitting position his lips still pressed firmly to Remus's and he undid the belt buckle on his trousers. Remus was shivering, whether from excitement, fright or the fact he was dripping wet Sirius didn't know.

Sirius pulled his cock out from his trousers, broke his passionate kiss from Remus and pushed Remus's head towards it.

"Suck it" Sirius said roughly but gave a deep groan when Remus's lips reached his cock and his mouth enclosed it.

Sirius reached for Remus trousers but Remus made to twist away from his hands. Sirius responded by pushing Remus's mouth over his cock forcing it deeper and extracting a louder groan from himself and a slight gagging noise from Remus. Remus didn't try and object again as Sirius undid his belt and pulled Remus's cock out and began to play with it.

Remus was incredibly hard and there was pre come forming at the tip. Sirius played with it with his fingers and rubbed it over the head of Remus cock and Remus stopped sucking and licking Sirius cock for a moment to groan and buck his hips. Sirius pressed a free hand onto the back of Remus's head again and forced him down onto Sirius cock. Sirius closed his eyes momentarily before becoming conscious of the time and pushed Remus in the chest, Remus lifted his head, his eyes wide like he had done something wrong and Sirius dove down onto Remus hard and bobbing cock and extracted the loudest and most terrified groan from Remus. Remus tried to touch Sirius again but he wouldn't permit it. Remus resorted to running his fingers through Sirius's wet hair. Sirius pushed Remus against the bottom of the sink and sucked so furiously on his cock it wasn't long before Remus was blowing heavily and trembling.

"Alohomora" came a male voice at the bathroom door. Fuck that was _James._

Sirius and Remus both leapt to their feet and yanked their trousers up as they dove for separate cubicles.

"Why are your books on the floor in the water Remus?" James asked,

"I tripped on my robes, dropped my books and banged my nose on the sink" Remus replied with a shaky voice from the cubicle next to Sirius. Sirius heard the door latch open and heard Remus leaving the cubicle. James was laughing.

"Why are you so pale Remus. was your nose bleed that bad?" James was saying but Sirius didn't hear Remus reply.

Sirius couldn't possibly leave the cubicle, his erection was threatening to burst free and stab someone, preferably Remus. Sirius screwed his eyes up, he was fucking disgusting he truly was, poor Remus having been pounced on like that. Sirius, desperate to subside his raging erection thought of Moaning Myrtle naked directly one floor above but Sirius was so worked up that even that didn't work so he waited until James and Remus left before yanking out his cock again and pulling it hard and fast until he was splattering cum into the toilet bowl and thinking desperately of Remus's mouth over his cock and his tongue sliding up and down the length.

_Since when did he even accommodate the thought of playing with Remus?_ Sirius thought dryly and tried to shake the image out of his head of Remus's wide eyes as he washed his hands and hurried to get to his next class.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sirius plonked his books down beside James in the classroom. Remus was sitting beside James on the other side with Peter beside him. Sirius cast a quick glance in the direction of Remus but Remus was so busy actively avoiding Sirius's gaze that the girl on the other side of Peter was scoffing at him for staring.

"Where did you go mate?" James asked in a hushed voice as the teacher swept into the classroom and notes appeared at the front of the class.

"Looking for Remus" Sirius whispered back.

"He was alright, just had a nosebleed" James said before both boys ducked their heads and pulled out their quills as the teacher began to talk.

Remus found himself distracted again, but this time he was distracted because he was trying to avoid Sirius not because he was looking at him. Remus felt butterflies in his stomach every time he thought of what had transpired in the bathroom.

_Could it be Sirius felt something as well? _

Remus firmly shook off that idea, Sirius was well known with the ladies. He had dated nearly every damn girl in the year level and almost all of the girls in the year above and at least half of the girls in the year below. No Sirius definitely was not interested in Remus Lupin.

But there was something nagging at the back of Remus's mind the rest of the day, and it had something to do with the fact that Sirius was desperately trying to catch his eye at every chance. Remus managed to successfully avoid Sirius for all of the day and James kept Sirius busy that evening with Quidditch training so Remus had plenty of time to hide out in the Library until curfew.

When Remus reached the Fat Lady and she swung forwards to allow him to enter he thought that the common room was empty. It was actually quite late since Remus had been sitting in the darkest shadows of the library with his nose stuck in a book and the librarian had not seen him to kick him out. Remus was in a happy mood, having finally mastered a tricky charm and having been so immersed in his book that he forgot entirely about Sirius Black for the whole evening.

Suddenly there was a small commotion on the stairs of the girls dormitories and Remus remembered with a lurch that he was meant to be helping James and Sirius levitate themselves up the stairs. There was a groan as the stone steps transformed into a smooth slide and the bodies of James and Peter rolled down into the common room. James was laughing madly.

"So it doesn't work?" Remus asked and glanced around for Sirius.

"No it does work!" James said breathlessly,

"Its just I can't levitate myself I can only levitate someone else and Peter is absolutely rubbish at levitating me all the way up the stair case" James said,

Peter gave an apologetic shrug of his shoulders and picked up James's invisibility cloak that had fallen out of James pocket.

"Where is Sirius then?" Remus asked tentatively.

James laughed,

"Oh you didn't hear then"

"Hear what?" Remus demanded,

"Sirius took a bludger to the head and had to go to the hospital wing during training" James laughed,

"I'm a better Beater than I thought and Sirius was pissing me off so I hit one in his direction and he basically flew into it"

"Oh" Remus said and had instant thoughts of sneaking down to Sirius in the hospital wing and crawling under the covers with him. Remus blushed furiously and was glad that almost all of the candles were out in the common room so James and Peter couldn't see his face.

"Anyway" James continued, "Peter and I are going to sneak down there and visit him if you want to come?"

"Oh no I won't" Remus said and he suddenly felt relieved that the dormitory the 4 boys shared was going to be empty. That meant a furious wank and he could be asleep before anyone got back.

"I will just go and see him in the morning before class"

"Alright suit yourself" James said and threw the cloak over himself and Peter.

Remus waited until the portrait of the Fat Lady had swung shut before he half ran up the stairs to the dormitory.

Remus lit his wand and laid it down on the beside table when he entered the dormitory. It was all quiet and all of the curtains where drawn around the 4 poster beds. Remus kicked off his shoes and pulled his robes over his head all in one fast motion. He locked the dormitory door as he was unbuttoning his shirt and trousers.

Remus walked over to Sirius's bedside tables and opened the draw. Sirius was bound to have a collection of lube in the draw. Sure enough Remus was right and he pulled out a bottle and took it back over to his side of the room. Remus pulled his cock out and inspected it, it wasn't fully hard yet.

Remus turned to check the door was defiantly locked as he pulled apart the curtains to his bed and extinguished the light at the end of his wand. He was just about to kneel on his bed when he caught sight of a dark figure sitting on the bed. Remus gave a yelp of fright and went to fumble for his wand but the figure sprang to action and a firm hand clamped over Remus's mouth and forced him on his back onto the bed. Remus trembled slightly in the dark but as the figure leant over him he caught a whiff of the after shave he knew so well.

"Sirius!" Remus whispered as he pushed away the hand over his mouth.

"I thought you were in the hospital wing!" Remus said and he became painfully aware that his cock was out and getting harder by the moment.

"I was" Sirius replied and his hands were suddenly running over Remus's bare chest.

"Let me up," Remus said suddenly and struggled with vigor to again escape from Sirius who was pinning him to the bed. But Sirius wasn't listening and he drowned out any more complaints from Remus by pressing his mouth firmly over Remus's in a passionate kiss.

When Sirius finally broke the kiss Remus was panting, his hands now over Sirius muscular chest and he was fully aware of Sirius's erection pressing into his own.

Sirius pulled back and allowed Remus to sit up. Sirius leant over and collected the fallen bottle of lube and turned it over in his hands with a smile playing across his handsome face.

"Going to have some fun where you?" He asked, Remus couldn't find the words to reply so just nodded. He couldn't tear his eyes from Sirius body and the bulge in his boxers.

"Go on then, don't let me spoil the party" Sirius said and handed Remus the bottle of lube.

Remus suddenly looked terrified but Sirius moved over close to him and leant in to plant a firm kiss on his jawbone.

Remus groaned and tipped a small amount of lube into the palm of his hand and began to tug himself whilst Sirius played attention to his neck and chest with his mouth.

Sirius watched as Remus's closed his eyes and enjoyed the attention he was giving him. Sirius didn't know how he felt about all of this, only that he was horny and knew that what Remus had done to him in the bathroom earlier on had been a massive turn on.

Sirius knew what the next step to take was and he felt his dick twitch and his chest tighten at the thought of it. Remus was still playing with himself and groaning slightly, his eyes closed.

Sirius stopped kissing him and Remus opened his eyes to gaze at Sirius.

"Lay down" Sirius whispered and when Remus was laying on his back Sirius put some lube on his hand took Remus's in his right hand and began to stroke him slowly. Remus gave a sigh but kept his eyes trained on Sirius. Sirius, his heart racing then slide his free hand down over Remus's arse and slipped a single lubed finger into him.

Remus gave a sharp intake of breath but didn't say anything. Sirius noted how Remus's cock throbbed in his hand as Sirius moved the single finger in and out of Remus's arse. Sirius was enjoying watching Remus on his back at his mercy and Sirius particularly was enjoying Remus's face as he pushed gently another finger into Remus. This action brought a load groan from Remus, almost one of pain and Remus bucked his hips and his legs trembled, his eyes still on Sirius.

Sirius retracted his fingers and leant forwards onto Remus who squirmed under him and reached up to meet his lips. Sirius couldn't help himself as he rubbed his hard cock against Remus's stomach and felt it slide through the trail of thin hair near Remus's belly button.

"Fuck me" Came a hoarse and desperate whisper from Remus as he pushed himself against Sirius's cock. He then looked terrified, his eyes wide and Sirius could feel his heart pounding in his chest.

"Really?" Sirius whispered back, his breath blowing gently on Remus's neck. Remus nodded, his eyes closed again and he was definitely struggling to control his breathing.

Sirius sat back up, reached for the lube bottle and applied a generous amount to his cock. Remus sat up and kissed Sirius as he spread his legs. Sirius kissed Remus back and he angled his cock downwards gently parting Remus cheeks.

But try as Sirius might he could not get much more than the tip of his cock to enter Remus from this angle and the harder he pushed the louder exclamation of breath that came from Remus.

Sirius felt Remus's cock subside slightly against his thigh and he grabbed Remus and roughly turned him over exposing his entire arse to Sirius. Sirius grabbed Remus by the legs and pulled him back to the edge of the bed. The change of positions greatly excited Remus and he was trembling again. Sirius nudged Remus legs apart slightly further and reached forwards and pressed Remus firmly between the shoulder blades so his chest and head leant down onto the bed. Sirius reached under Remus and found to his intense pleasure that Remus as as solid as a rock again. Sirius put one knee up onto the bed and angled his cock towards Remus, sliding into him first go this time.

Remus gave a cry of pain or pleasure Sirius wasn't really aware and Remus bit hard into the duvet, his sides heaving and his hands clenching fistfuls of blanket.

Sirius's head was thrown back, and he was grunting although he was not moving inside Remus very fast, he was trembling with the effort. The feeling was not like any other he had felt before. It was as if someone had placed a rubber band around his cock, the tightness of Remus arse was sending Sirius close to the edge after just a few thrusts.

Sirius was furiously wanking Remus off as he was thrusting inside him. Remus gave a few shudders and Sirius felt Remus's cock pulsing as he came onto the bed, Sirius pulled his hand away and gave several hard and deep thrusts, his hands now gripping Remus's hips and pulling the boy towards him with each thrust. Remus was making moans like sobs and Sirius came not long after Remus had.

Sirius pulled out of Remus of which that act caused another pained groan from Remus and he collapsed panting and sweating on the bed.

Sirius could hear Remus's heavy breathing beside him. Sirius gave a flick of his wand and the blankets soared up over the naked boys. Remus crept forwards and rested his head on Sirius's chest. Sirius dozed absent mindedly running his hands through Remus's sweat dampened hair.

Morning came far to quickly and Remus awoke with a jolt. He sat bolt upright and checked in a panic that the curtains on his 4 poster bed were fully drawn. To his great relief he noted that they seemed to have been held firmly together with a sticking charm. The boy beside Remus stirred and two strong arms reached up and caught Remus and pulled him back beneath the covers. Remus felt the butterflies in his stomach again as he snuggled against Sirius's warm and strong body. Remus noted that Sirius had a huge morning erection and when he rolled over it pressed into the side of Remus making him blush and wish that Sirius would wake up properly.

Sirius's eyes jerked open when James let out a loud snore from the 4 poster bed opposite. Sirius gave Remus a sheepish grin and mouthed,

"I'm meant to be in the hospital wing" before pulling back the bed cover and sneaking a peek through the curtains. Sirius quickly gathered up his clothes that were hanging over the end of the bed pulled them over his messy hair, crawled forwards and kissed Remus tenderly on the lips, winked at him and then shot out of the bed and across the dormitory.

Remus lay back in the bed with a silent sigh, only slightly aware of the pain that was throbbing in his arse.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Remus grimaced as he sat down on the toilet. The toilet paper showed that there was only a slight amount of blood and to be honest the pain wasn't entirely that uncomfortable and served as a dirty reminder that the night before Sirius's cock had been glistening as it slid in and out of him.

Remus made his way down to breakfast with an enthusiastic spring in his step. He had a grin from ear to ear and James noticed immediately the change in his demeanor.

"Whats gotten into you Remus?" He said with a laugh.

Remus snorted slightly, if only James _knew_ what had gotten into him the night before he might not have been laughing.

Breakfast was an interesting affair. Sirius came down from the hospital wing with a sheepish grin rubbing his eyes and looking like he hadn't bothered to brush his hair since the night before. He then spent at least half of breakfast gloating about taking a bludger to the face and the fact that the nurse had made his nose look even better than before James broke it.

Sirius sat in between James and Remus and with a wink at Remus began helping himself to scrambled eggs.

Remus pulled out the book he had been reading so late the night before but was presently surprised and shocked when he felt a hand touch him from beneath the table.

Sirius carried on eating and talking animatedly with James and Remus was forced to suffer in silence with his face going redder by the moment.

"Oh look at Remus!" James said with a grin and a pointed gesture towards the Ravenclaw table where the pretty girl from the shared class sat.

"Staring at her again" Sirius said lazily and squeezed Remus rather firmly out of sight of the others making Remus jerk and bang his knee on the table.

Remus gave Sirius a glare and swung out of his reach and got up from the breakfast table.

"I might just go and talk to her" Remus said which caused James to choke on his orange juice and Sirius to inhale a piece of toast.

"Yea right where are you actually going before class?" Sirius demanded.

"Library" Remus said with a wink and left the group.

Remus was walking along a deserted corridor heading towards the library when Peeves shot through the wall down the end, seized a flower pot from a window bay and dumped it on Remus's head. Peeves shrieked with laughter and zoomed off again leaving Remus cursing and trying to shake dirt out of his hair and off his robes. Remus was entirely unprepared for an assault from behind and he very nearly dropped his wand as someone leapt onto him and dragged him behind a statue. Remus didn't need to ask who it was as he recognized familiar lips on the back of his neck.

"What are you doing?" Remus whispered and cast a worried glance around the corridor.

"Where's James and Peter?" Remus asked. Sirius put his finger to Remus lip to silence him.

"Stop worrying" He said lazily, "There's no one around this early"

But Remus wasn't convinced and he pulled away as Sirius went to kiss him. Sirius's eyes narrowed.

"Fine" He said with a pout and went to push past Remus but Remus gave a sigh and let himself be pulled into a warm embrace.

"Isn't it fun thinking we might be seen?" Sirius murmured lazily,

"No" Remus said his eyes watching the end of the corridor.

Remus leapt in fright when he heard voices floating along the end of the corridor. He didn't have time to jump out from behind the statue before 6 students rounded the end of the corridor. Even if he had been quick enough to get out from behind the statue he didn't wish to see these 6 students.

"What are they doing heading towards the library?" Sirius growled with a look of hatred.

Walking towards the hiding spot was Sirius's two cousins Bella and Narcissa, Bella's boyfriend Rodolphus, Rodolphus's brother Rabastan, Sirius younger brother Regulus and Regulus's best friend Barty Crouch. All Slytherin students and all more than happy to hex Gryffindor students in an empty corridor early in the morning.

Sirius groaned and both him and Remus pressed themselves hard against the wall and tried to make themselves as small as possible. As the students drew level to the statue Sirius gave a flick with his wand which caused the small leather bound book that his younger brother was holding to soar out of his hand and start beating him over the head.

Regulus was yelping and had his arms over his head trying to stop the book from knocking him out. Bella looked furious and blushed red and she ushered Narcissa and the Lestrange boys away leaving Crouch to try and knock the book out of mid air and pounce on it.

Regulus backed towards where the boys were hiding and when he got close enough Sirius stuck his foot out and pushed Regulus squarely in the back causing the younger boy to trip over and land sprawled out on the ground.

"How much dick have you been sucking today Regulus?"Sirius said stepping out from behind the statue and laughing as he drew his wand and pointed it and Barty who was now being beaten on the head with the flying book.

"Piss off" Regulus said and tried to get to his feet but Sirius turned the cold stone floor into ice and Regulus slipped and slid and ended up on his back again with a glare at Sirius playing across his face.

Remus also stepped out from behind the statue and gazed down at Regulus laying on his back by Sirius's feet and noticed the lovely resemblance the two brothers shared. If you didn't know them individually and Regulus wasn't wearing Slytherin green you could easily mistake them for each other. Remus thought wirily if it was dark he definitely wouldn't be able to tell them apart and the thought terrified and excited him all at once.

Bart had managed to pin the book down and remove the charm from it. He threw it down by Regulus and leapt on Sirius who was still laughing at Regulus trying to get up on the icy floor. Sirius slipped on his own ice floor and Bart who now had his arms around Sirius neck trying to punch him in the face slipped with him and they both ended up landing on Regulus who howled in pain under the weight of them both.

Remus watched with wide eyes and couldn't help but feel excited watching Sirius and Bart roll over each other as their wands lay to the side forgotten and they tried to punch each other. Regulus was trying desperately to extract himself from under the two fighting boys but his leg was caught under Sirius who occasionally threw a stray punch in his direction.

When Regulus finally pulled himself free and stood up, he turned on Remus and lunged at him grabbing him by the scruff of the robes and dragging him into the first empty classroom and away from the icy floor that was making him struggle so much. Regulus had taken Remus by surprise since he wasn't particularly concentrating on dueling but getting excited watching Sirius wrestling.

Regulus threw Remus up against the wall of the classroom and held his wand at Remus's cheek.

He was grinning in a satisfied way as if he hadn't actually expected to have cornered Remus. Remus noticed with a jolt how nice Regulus actually looked and smelt now that he was this close to him. Remus felt a flush of shame as he grew hard and knew that it was probably pressing on Regulus's leg.

Regulus gave Remus the most disgusted look and stepped back slightly.

"You gay prick" He said, his face twisted with what seemed to be a mix of shock and disgust.

Remus could do nothing but blush with embarrassment, he didn't even have any sense left to reach for his wand so just stood backed against the wall with Regulus staring at him and raging obvious boner trying to escape his trousers.

The noise of Sirius and Bart arguing and cursing each other was carrying through the closed classroom door.

"What the actual hell is wrong with you?" Regulus said his wand still pointed at Remus but he had moved back in closer to him so they stood almost nose to nose,

"I.. don't... really know" Remus managed to stutter and found himself grabbing a fistful of the front of Regulus's robes, to try to keep him at bay. Remus didn't know who initiated it but the next minute Regulus and Remus where locked lip to lip in a passionate kiss. Regulus had his hands behind Remus's head and his fingers pulling slightly in his hair and Remus still had fistfuls of Regulus robes and was kissing him with a desperate neediness his hands eventually moving from the front of his robes down to his trousers where he found a hard on to match his own. Regulus gave a soft moan into Remus's mouth at his touch but moment was broken by a crash at the classroom door and Regulus leapt back at an arm's reach with his wand out again just in time for Sirius to roll through the doorway head first.

"Get off him" Sirius yelled and Regulus didn't need to be told twice. He grabbed a chair and threw it in the direction of Sirius before he turned and shot out of the doorway. Bart was laughing hysterically and on his knees on the icy floor trying desperately to pull himself up using the wall. Regulus slipped and slid in the direction of Bart and pulled him up and they disappeared down the end of the corridor just as James came flying around the other end of the corridor with a piece of parchment clutched in his hand and his wand out.

"Where did they go?" He was yelling and laughing as he helped Sirius to remove the ice from the floor.

"I always bloody miss out on dueling Slytherins!" He said and clapped a starry eye'd Remus hard on the shoulder.

I was trying to find you lot and I saw that you were rolling around with Bart on the floor in the middle of the corridor" James said to Sirius with a grin,

"So I thought I'd better get down here and help out!"

Sirius laughed,

"Well you missed all the fun" He said

"What about you Remus, what was Regulus doing to you in the classroom? Did he get you?" James asked,

Remus started out of his day dream which involved both the Black brothers and him naked and swung to look at James.

"Err no just threatening me" Remus said sheepishly,

"Just was in my face with his wand really" Remus said,

"Mmm" James answered mildly, he was to busy listening to Sirius who was explaining the fist fight with Crouch on the floor.

Remus folllowed the two boys mildly towards the classroom. His lips were still tingling with the touch of Regulus who being a Slytherin and the younger brother of Sirius made him all that much more alluring and dangerous.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Remus found the next few days tense, he kept looking over his shoulder sure that the Slytherin students would be fully aware that he had kissed Regulus in the abandoned classroom and would be delighted to hex him when he wasn't looking.

Remus found keeping the secret that he enjoyed the company of others his own gender even harder and more frightening than the fact he was a werewolf. But despite the fact he was terrified of anyone finding out he couldn't help but let his eyes wander over to the Slytherin table at meal times to try and catch a glimpse of Regulus or Bart. Sirius for the most part had been ignoring Remus after that exciting night in the dormitories alone but this Remus knew was due to the fact that the next Quidditch match of the year was fast approaching and Sirius although calm and haughty on the outside was a bundle of nerves and terrified of losing to Ravenclaw.

Late one night despite the fact Remus had already had a wank he could not sleep. He rolled over and peaked through the curtains around his bed, James was fast asleep with his mouth hanging open and the Marauders Map and the Cloak were cast by his trunk. Remus slunk out of his bed and pulled on robes over his boxers. He sidled over and grabbed the Invisibility Cloak and the Map and tapped the map once. It showed that Peter and Sirius were both in their beds, the common room was empty and almost all the halls where empty also. Remus scanned over to the Slytherin common room and was intending to spy on the whereabouts of Regulus. He saw that the common room was empty except for Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy who sat together in front of the fire place. This struck Remus as odd, he had never seen Narcissa paying much attention to Lucius during the day but that didn't mean much as Remus spent most of his time trying to avoid seeing any of that lot in general.

What was the oddest thing though was that in the Slytherin dormitories Remus couldn't find the names of Regulus or Bart anywhere. He rolled back a few more segments of the Map and searched for the names. He found the two of them walking quickly along a corridor on the fifth floor and with a surge of excitement Remus threw on the Cloak and uncharacteristically decided he was going to sneak after them and see what they were doing.

The portrait of the Fat Lady grumbled loudly as Remus disturbed her but she didn't wake up, even if she had of she would not have seen anyone leaving the common room because Remus was concealed beneath the Cloak.

Remus hurried along the corridors stopping only to check every now and then the Map to make sure he wasn't about to run into anyone else. Regulus and Barts names on the Map seemed to have stopped moving and they stood huddled together.

When Remus finally rounded into the corridor that the Map said Regulus and Bart stood he found it quite empty. Remus crept along the corridor until he came to the stop where it said that Regulus and Bart were, but there was no one to be seen. Remus was confused, the Map had never failed. But then Remus noticed a large tapestry to the side of him, it had three large winged chestnut horses on it, all rearing, with the wings outstretched.

Remus touched the tapestry which was old and stiff, with trembling hands Remus pulled the end of the tapestry aside and found himself looking at an old mahogany door.

Remus checked the Map definitely showed Regulus and Bart in the corridor not behind this doorway. But Remus thought with a thumping heart _maybe _James and Sirius didn't know about this doorway and where it led.

With shaking hands Remus turned the doorknob of the door but found it locked, unfortunately Remus had turned the doorknob and walked at the same time and ended up hitting the door rather noisily. He shrunk back in fright as the door was roughly pulled open. Bart Crouch's mop of blonde hair appeared guiltily gazing out from behind the door. He saw straight through Remus of course who was still invisible.

"It was nothing" Came the voice of Regulus from deep inside the room, Crouch opened the door slightly wider and looked around the corner of it, Remus seized his chance to dash under the arm of Bart and into the room. He wondered if Bart had felt a rush of air as he dashed inside but Bart seemingly satisfied that there was nothing outside in the corridor closed the door again and locked it with a flick of his wand.

Remus gazed around the room, it was obviously a storage room of some sort, it had old large wardrobes, old elaborate beds, lamps, tables carved from dark wood and chairs that matched. It looked as if the items had come from the Slytherin common room, Remus wondered why Bart and Regulus would be in this storage room so late at night behind a locked door and with very few candles lit.

Regulus was standing leaning against a heavy old wooden chair and watching Bart as he came back through the jungle of items.

"What were you saying again Black?" Crouch asked and threw himself into one of the old chairs.

"I was saying that that Lupin boy is just like _us_" Regulus said,

Remus heart had soared into his mouth,

_Werewolves_, he thought, they are werewolves and they know that I am also.

Crouch raised an eyebrow at Regulus.

"I don't think one kiss in an abandoned classroom means anything Reg and besides you said that you started it anyway, maybe he was just to afraid to pull away from you" Crouch said.

Remus felt his stomach drop, they weren't talking about lycanthropy after all.

"It doesn't explain the raging hard on he had _before _I pulled him into that classroom" Regulus said,

"He was just standing there watching you and Sirius wrestling on the floor" Regulus said.

"Well even if he is like us" Crouch said, "I don't think its a good idea.." he continued,

"No matter how excited it makes you" Crouch said firmly because Regulus looked like he was going to interrupt.

Crouch stood up and moved towards Regulus,

"Now I didn't come here to talk about some Gryffindor" Crouch said and he pulled his Slytherin robes over his head exposing his pale but toned back to Remus who had shrunk back into the wall of the room, watching transfixed his heart hammering.

Regulus's face lit up and he was fumbling to pull off his own robes. Bart reached him and with a grunt pressed his mouth to Regulus who seemed to tremble and grip at his back.

Bart pulled away from kissing Regulus and Regulus gave him a longing look through a curtain of dark messy hair. Bart steered Regulus over to the nearest bed and with a flick of his wand the dust was gone from the mattress. Bart pushed Regulus back onto the bed and reached down to unbuckle his trousers. Regulus reached up and buried his head into Bart's neck.

Bart yanked the trousers and boxers from Regulus and left him laying on the bed with his cock standing upright. Bart stepped back to look down at Regulus as he undid his own trousers. Regulus had a hand over his own cock and was sliding his fist up and down it slowly, his eyes trained on Crouch who dropped his clothes and now stood naked in front of Regulus.

Regulus reached forwards and pressed his lips to Crouch's cock and Crouch grabbed a fistful of hair and pushed Regulus onto his cock with a groan escaping his lips.

Bart had his eyes closed, one hand on Regulus's head and his fingers intertwining in his hair.

Remus stood silently watching the two boys, one sucking the cock of the other and he couldn't pull his eyes away. He knew that his own cock was stirring in his boxers. Remus pulled out his cock and began to play with himself, closing his eyes and listening to the grunts and groans coming from Crouch. Remus let himself relax slightly to much and leant heavily on the table beside him causing it to scrape across the ground. Remus's eyes sprung open and for a moment he thought that he had gotten away with it because neither boy seemed to have noticed. But then Crouch stiffened and motioned for Regulus to stop. Crouch and Regulus both stood and turned to face the noise. Both stark naked with erect cocks. Remus trembled and looked around he was caught between the table and the wall of the room. Even if he had wanted to escape Crouch was weaving his way through the junk in the room his wand drawn and Remus had no where to go. Remus knew that he was going to be caught by the boys. He pulled off the invisibility cloak and stuffed it and the map underneath the heavy table. If he was going to be caught he wasn't going to let Regulus and Bart catch him with the cloak or map.

The room was cast in semi darkness due to the early hour and it wasn't until Crouch was nearly at Remus's hiding place did the light from the tip of the wand fall over Remus.

Crouch gave a shout and then a laugh and grabbed Remus by the front of the robes and hauled him out from behind the table and threw him down by Regulus's feet.

"Look who we have here!" He said gleefully,

"I knew that I heard someone at the door!"

Remus kept his head downcast and he wondered what the Slytherin students would do to him. He could see Regulus feet and knew above him somewhere was a hard cock.

"A disillusionment charm I suppose" Regulus said, and suddenly Remus felt strong hands grab the scruff of his neck and haul him to his feet.

"What are we going to do with you then?" Crouch said, turning Remus to face him. Regulus stepped up beside Crouch his eyes gleaming,

"Punish him for sneaking in here?" He said and stepped forwards and grabbed Remus and kissed him hard. Remus gave a whimper,

_What sort of punishment was it having Regulus, who looked so much like Sirius, standing naked pressed against his body and kissing him?_

Remus caught sight of Bart who was standing looking bemused at the sight of Regulus and Remus tried to pull away. Regulus caught a hold of his robes and pulled him towards the bed. When they reached the bed Regulus started to unbutton his robes and when he had pulled them off Remus stood shaking in only his boxers. He looked wildly around to see where Bart had gone and saw him by the door checking the lock.

Regulus pulled Remus back around to face him, his face flushed with excitement and he put his arms around Remus neck and forced him down onto the bed on top of him.

"Relax!" Regulus hissed and Remus obeyed his order, relaxing and kissing the mouth of Regulus and feeling his hot naked body beneath him.

Suddenly Crouch's hands found Remus's hips and back and with a tug Remus's boxers came down revealing everything to Crouch who stood towering behind him. Remus tried to sit up and to move but Regulus had a firm hand around the neck of Remus and Crouch a firm hand squarely in Remus's back holding him on top of Regulus.

Remus felt a mouth kissing his lower back and with a gasp felt Crouch reach around and grab his cock.

"Just relax!" Crouch hissed in his ear,

"I won't tell you again" He whispered, Regulus's hand had replaced Crouch's on Remus's cock, playing with him, exciting him. Crouch lifted his weight from Remus and Remus wanted to look around to see where he had gone but he didn't dare. He concentrated on running his hands over Regulus's body and noting how he was thinner framed than Sirius, gentler touch, finding all of the places that made Remus groan and whimper.

Remus felt Crouch presence back behind him, felt Crouch's cock brush over his arse and felt Crouch hands on his body. Remus's chest tightened when realized again what was going to happen and he gave a yelp mixed with pain and pleasure when Crouch pushed his hard cock inside Remus.

Crouch groaned loudly and slumped onto Remus's back, Remus could feel Crouch's cock throbbing inside him, Regulus was still playing with Remus's cock and he felt blinded with pleasure and with no escape from it. He slumped forwards onto Regulus chest under the weight of Crouch above him, still keeping his arse presented at Crouch who was moving slowly inside him, the end of his knob hitting Remus's prostate and making him want to cry out. Regulus laughed softly at Remus and slid from beneath Remus so that his cock came level to Remus head. Regulus's laugh soon turned into a moan as Remus took his cock in his mouth. Regulus's moan seemed to turn Crouch on and he thrust harder with his own groans mingling. Remus had his mouth full of Regulus's cock and couldn't make any noise, even as Crouch's cock hit his prostate again and again until he wanted to pass out.

"Time for your punishment" Crouch whispered suddenly and slowed his thrusts. Remus tried to jerk his head up to see what Crouch was going to do to him but Regulus put his hands on Remus head and held it on his cock. Regulus ran his hands over Remus's jawbone and gazed down at him and Remus felt a surge of gratitude towards Regulus. Regulus was by far the most sensual and gentle lover Remus had taken. Crouch was the most terrifying and domineering and Sirius was well just Sirius, his best friend. Remus shuddered as he thought of Sirius being here, both him and Crouch dominating him. Then suddenly with out warning Remus felt a sharp blindly pain across his back that coincided with a deep hard thrust from Crouch and a loud grunt from the effort. Then another blinding pain and Remus cried out in shock, his cry somewhat muffled by Regulus cock still in his mouth. Remus realized as he caught sight of the whip flick past him that this was the punishment for having snuck in on Regulus and Bart.

The harder Crouch whipped Remus the more turned on he became until he was sweating with the effort and his breathing was heavy. Remus had stopped sucking Regulus cock and was crying out with shock at each blow and deep thrust Crouch was giving him. Regulus was sat back playing with himself and watching Crouch. Crouch in between breaks whipping Remus had taken to biting his back, not hard bites but enough to make Remus pant and moan. Then it seemed Crouch could hold himself together no longer and with a sharp whip that hit across Remus's shoulder blades he grabbed Remus's hips with both his hands and pulled Remus hard backwards onto his cock giving a loud groan and Remus felt his release.

Crouch groaned again and pulled out and collapsed sideways onto the bed his whole body trembling and he sighed.

Remus wanted to collapse onto the bed also but Regulus had leapt forwards and was pressing himself against Remus,

"Fuck me" He whispered his lips touching Remus's and his hands on Remus's cock that was still pounding painfully hard.

"Fuck me" he whispered again and his eyes were gazing up at Remus. Remus felt his heart hammering but before he could say anything Regulus had dove down and had Remus's cock in his mouth and when he drew back Remus's cock was wet and hard and Regulus pulled him forwards onto him again. Remus felt himself in autopilot as he angled his cock downwards, found Regulus's tight arse and pushed himself inside. Regulus gave a cry seized Remus by the neck and pulled him into a tight embrace their lips locking and Regulus's hands trailing over Remus back. Remus thrust in Regulus as deep as he dared and felt Regulus twitch and moan beneath him. It wasn't long before Remus wasn't thinking of anything other than the pleasure he felt, Regulus had stopped grasping Remus and was moaning, his eyes staring blankly at the ceiling and his breathing heavy.

Remus felt close to coming and was overcome with a strange savagery, he leant close down to Regulus and bit him hard on the neck feeling a power rising behind his eyes and he fought hard to keep the werewolf inside him from taking over. Regulus jerked out of his trance, gave a cry of pleasure at the unexpected bite and came, splattering himself across Remus's belly. Remus didn't care and a moment later he came deep inside Regulus, with a groan and a twitch and collapsed down beside Regulus's sweaty and panting body. Regulus turned sideways and pressed his head into Remus's chest, his eyes closed, his messy black hair plastered to his forehead. Remus had enough energy to notice that it was all that more intimate because Crouch had already fallen asleep a few feet away on the mattress.

Morning came to fast and when Remus woke the Slytherins had already left. Remus grabbed his fallen robes and his boxers and threw them on and found his way back through the junk to the table where he had stashed the map and the Cloak. With a quick look at the map Remus realized breakfast was nearly over and he dashed through the corridors under the cloak back up the the Gryffindor tower, through the portrait only pulling off the Cloak when he was inside the now empty dormitory and he threw both the Cloak and the map down by James's trunk and quickly changed his clothes and gathered his books hoping to get to potion class on time so he didn't have to answer any awkward questions from James, Sirius and Peter.


End file.
